<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Nothing by Shellyyum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668276">Leave Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum'>Shellyyum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Love, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not another crossover!</p><p> </p><p>Poor Shuichi Saihara, the SHSL Detective can't get a break as his world is flipped upside down and he finds himself in a strange land of the law; But eventually, he's accused of murder and so, he turns to the best defense attorney there is-Phoenix Wright. Yet, can Shuichi be cleared of all suspicion and will he ever get back to the academy? Does he even want to go back after all this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Passing Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: passing clouds by Faye Wong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi Saihara, the SHSL Detective's hands were throbbing at the slightest indication of this strange world as he had to take stiffing breaths to notice the clear air and bluest sky, that he immediately recognized. How long had he been at that Academy? Where was anyone? What happened? Answers weren't forthcoming and he didn't want to grasp at straws here but surely this wasn't a trick or an hallucination? Trembling at how frightfully chilly it happened to be, he clung to his hat, his worn out hat that hid his ahoge, and his mark of a protagonist. This world, this beauty was unimaginable when it came to the time in the academy with the killing game, correct? Was this another cheap trick, a motive to restart the wheels of the killing game? He shuddered at the mere passing thought of the horrific and violent ways his friends were killed all in the pursuits for some sick individual to enjoy the spectacle through their t.v or worse...</p><p>Kaito was dead.</p><p>Kokichi, too.</p><p>More than half were gone and in the name of some terrible punishment but what haunted him more was Kaede's death and how, she was falsely accused and summarily executed and made to believe until her death that she was the guilty party and responsible for Rantaro's death. The mastermind won that round but Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, Tsumugi and lastly Kiibo were gathering up the clues and secrets of the Academy...would it be enough?</p><p>Still, here the wind blew and Shuichi took a time to breathe, inhale and exhale the majesty of the scenery around him-cherry blossoms and people going about their day. Was this world so different? Where was he? Where in the world did he happen to fall into? What cracks in the universe brought him here?</p><p>Wandering wasn't enough, aimlessly, too, but could Shuichi do more than what was proscribed in his life? So much of destiny guided him to be the voice of reason and logic in the class trials yet, it never prepared him to be here among people and normalcy. His eyes blinked as time began eluding and passing him by, but with some spring in his step, he began running and running till almost hearing a quiet voice in the back of his head and as he struggled to keep his hat on. What did that voice say? He couldn't quite hear it clearly but almost certain it was guilt that he got out alive. Alive in this new world?</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Then the scene played out horrifically as he stepped into, where had he gone to? Was there any destination in mind? Fighting back tears and vomit, the body before him was mangled and it brought back memories of the punishments for the blackened. Couldn't he escape at all? Maybe Monokuma brought him here? Maybe this was a false memory, too? </p><p>He had found the various flashback lights and they were catastrophic damage to the imagine and truth of the Academy. It was all a farce but this was the reality of him entering the Killing Game, correct? Still, the blood stank and he tried not to stumble back but fell promptly. He had walked into a murder scene and no one was around. Could he call anyone? Maybe the police? Wouldn't he be seen as a suspect, though? Head spinning, he found that his consciousness faded into darkness, and he tried fighting it all at once, but the soreness and rawness of his horror caused his throat to close and he hit the ground without a thought in his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wait and See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: wait and see by Utada</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell alone permeated Shuichi's senses, and all the memories drowned him further in the darkness of his mind yet, how could he escape it all now? He woke with a painful and dizzying headache though really seeing the reality of a murder again caused him great pain and even sadness, even if he couldn't halt the thoughts of his friends dying one by one, forced by a game but this wasn't a game now.</p><p>He stood in the crosswalks of the murder as policemen crowded around the body, that now was gone, zipped and seals but his mouth sealed itself from the trauma. Why couldn't he get used to it? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't be desensitized to it. His heart still beat and had some depth of feelings within, so why did this moment wreck him worse? </p><p>He wasn't at the Academy anymore and knew it, but how?</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, but you're under arrest."</p><p>Of course.</p><p>He didn't resist as the cuffs began chaffing his delicate hands but his hat wouldn't stay still and with all the wanting his heart could have, his hat flew off with the breeze but there was no chasing it. His ahoge exposed but no mind to it, he was vulnerable to the trappings of a heart that couldn't take anymore senseless killings or death, in general. The detention center wasn't all that he realized because he never was part of the accused except in the first trial with Kaede and that truth, bitter, as it was, had to be exposed so that they could all live. </p><p>"I d-didn't kill that person..." He muttered to himself and as he reached the detention center and the glass in front of him, another person with also unusual hair but chipper the voice was, but a serious dread fell on Shuichi. </p><p>A lawyer on his behalf?</p><p>He'd find the truth himself, after all he was a detective but could he really accomplish such a feat in this place?</p><p>"Mr...?" The defense lawyer started.</p><p>"Shuichi. Saihara." Came out the tactful reply. "Just call me, Shuichi. I don't know why I'm here but I deduce you're here for my defense?"</p><p>"That's sharp of you. I'm Phoenix Wright from Wright Anything Agency, and I'm representing you."</p><p>Shuichi with some sharpness of his own, began turning the corners of his lips upwards but ultimately, it failed and with his hands in his lap, almost defeated didn't think he could expect anymore trauma than now, but to trust someone here? In a strange place? How could account for his own strange appearance? </p><p>"I want to help with the investigation, if there is one...you may not know, Mr. Wright, but I am a detective a-and..."</p><p>"A detective? Hmm..now in order for there to be a partnership between you and I, we need to trust each other and you need to tell me the whole truth."</p><p>"Sadly, I don't know it."</p><p>Honesty, here? </p><p>"Look, Shuichi, you have to work with me. First, let's start with the basics, okay?"</p><p>"Please, allow me to help on my own case, if that's all right? I know how these work as I've helped my uncle in his own detective agency. Please, Mr. Wright." Shuichi suddenly cried out as if a greater force motivated him to help save his life but would this be acceptable?</p><p>"You weren't kidding about being a detective."</p><p>"Of course not, s-sir. The real gist of it is, I just stumbled on to the body by accident otherwise, I don't know much else."</p><p>Phoenix frowned and pondered at this but Shuichi couldn't feign what he hadn't been involved in yet the police took him into custody for whatever reason and they wouldn't say if they had evidence on him. </p><p>How could they if he was merely a passerby?</p><p>Shuichi couldn't pin down the scene even when he shut his eyes, just too dreadful even with all the macabre deaths he witnessed after every trial, but this felt too close to a reality while the other deaths were simply phony and unimaginably cruel.</p><p>"I'll see if it can be done and I think you'll be needing my card. I'll see you at the agency then."</p><p>A glimmer of hope, hope. That word again.</p><p>Shuichi nodded his head a bit nervously but something in him found a new confidence to call all his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Some What Ifs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Card in hand and without an escort, Shuichi made his fateful journey to the Wright Anything Agency, and he didn't have to guess how Mr. Wright did it. How he secured an accused murderer a new leash on life, for the moment and for this, Shuichi had to thank the defense attorney but what could he offer to this investigation?</p><p>"Welcome!" A cheery girl's voice piqued up as Shuichi stumbled a bit embarrassed by the pink entering on the tip of his cheeks and he pulled back a bit. "Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency! Daddy isn't in right now but how can I help you?"</p><p>"I-I'm Shuichi Saihara and he told me to come here because h-he's my-"</p><p>"Oh yes! He told me about you! Have a seat!" She beckoned and to be polite and because she was sort of cute, he bowed his head to indicate respect and headed further in, observing the cleanliness and messiness of the office at the same time. What were these things? And who's portrait was that up there? "That's my real daddy but I have a new daddy, now!"</p><p>"Oh! I don't have any parents...I used to stay with my uncle and helped run his detective agency, so you can say that being a detective is in my blood." </p><p>"That's amazing! I'm a magician by trade-"</p><p>"Oh. I have a friend like that, her name is Himiko and well, she calls herself the SHSL mage,"</p><p>"SHSL?"</p><p>"I forgot, it's a title meaning super high school level...and then our ultimate talents. I got into a prestigious academy and then," He paused taking a finger tip to brush against his frayed bangs and trying to ease up the tension between them. Though it was quite tough when she tried to smile against his rather solemn expression but he appreciated nonetheless besides, she was kind of cute, too. How long had it been since he was alone with a GIRL? A rather cute one too? No, it wasn't the time to elevate to those thoughts and if she was indeed Mr. Wright's daughter, would he appreciate it with Shuichi flirting or her flirting back? </p><p>"I'm Trucy Wright! It's a pleasure to meet you, Shuichi."</p><p>"What's so f-funny...?"</p><p>"Your name is cute!"</p><p>A furious blush enveloped him further and he had to hide his face under his hair and as his ahoge straightened a bit surprised, too. Almost hilarious at how it had its own mind. </p><p>"I t-think you're kind of ..."</p><p>"You think what?" She countered suddenly as another person came in washing away the awkwardness and with that, the look professionalism strung out on to Shuichi as he noticed the very unique young man a head of him.</p><p>"Trucy, are you bothering one of Mr. Wright's clients, again?"</p><p>"Oh no! He started it!" She whined almost whimsically and Shuichi was electrified, almost mesmerized by her energy and attitude, almost reminding him of Kaede and that's when he stopped. His heart nearly doubled over in the pain now evident in his face but meeting up in this moment, he had to be stronger than most, after all, he'd have to trust these people even Mr. Wright, because Shuichi's life was on the line.</p><p>"Stop it now, Trucy, please? Anyhow, I'm Apollo Justice and welcome to our humble agency. Did Mr. Wright tell you anything otherwise?"</p><p>"No. I'm Shuichi Saihara-but I admit, you already knew that? I have to thank Mr. Wright for allowing me the chance to come here, which I never thought it could be possible since I'm accused with murder. How did he do it?"</p><p>"You see, Mr. Wright has been a defense attorney for some years and of some renown and now, he's representing you! Of course, I'm a junior attorney, myself and I'll be his partner on this, that's fine, right?"</p><p>"Perfectly." </p><p>"Mr. Wright will be back here soon as he had some errands that he had to attend to."</p><p>"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Justi-"</p><p>"Call me, Apollo. We and I mean the agency wants you to be comfortable and to trust us through this process, okay?"</p><p>"O-Of course!"</p><p>Trucy was still giggling if lightly and even if Shuichi and her exchanged some glances here and there, as he sat stiffly on the couch, Apollo never let on any suspicions, only ever seeming so kind to the SHSL detective. This was what it was like to grow up and live in a place of contentment and compassion, right? The killing game felt so far away, almost a distant recollection maybe a fantasy that he concocted but he still lost so much and gained so little in the process. It still mattered.</p><p>After a long pause, or what eternity was, Mr. Wright came back, looking a bit tired but also sharing the same enthusiasm that Trucy and Apollo had, and Shuichi wondered if he could savor that feeling, too.</p><p>"Shuichi." </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Wright?"</p><p>A grin from the defense attorney.</p><p>"Call me, Phoenix, please. Let's discuss the case..."</p><p>It was raining by the time Shuichi was leaving and he swore he heard Trucy's voice out loud, saying what his heart couldn't, what he was lacking inside, as Phoenix led him back to the detention center, Shuichi's new home for the moment, as the contract was that he could go only to the court house and the Wright Anything Agency during the day but had to return to the detention center. How grim but light was finally falling over Shuichi's shoulders as the rain began clearing.</p><p>"Can't he stay!? Please!"</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, Trucy Wright.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gullible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Am I seeing an unusual pairing here?<br/>O.O</p><p>Short chapter I'm afraid but It's setting up for more but in the mean time, gotta play FFVII Remake.</p><p>Song title: gullible by jillian edwards</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you here? Isn't Phoenix, your dad-"</p><p>"I wanted to see you." Trucy announced loudly through the glass between them, and with another curious smile, her aura seemed to lift Shuichi and her, being unexpected brought some joy, almost a lingering scent that Kaede left. A smile that he couldn't quite place but knew deep, hands were on the glass as if he wanted more to touch her but that would be too out of character of him, right? He was always so reserved and quick to be quiet through it, no risk, no rewards but this one time, right? "Is that bad Shuichi?"</p><p>Scarlet consumed his pale cheeks making it too obvious that a pretty girl would pay him any mind. Why? Was he betraying his feelings towards Kaede? No, no time for that especially in the middle of a murder investigation yet, she kept striving for some kind of outcome from him although if he couldn't give it, would he break her heart? </p><p>"Where's Phoenix?"</p><p>"He'll be here soon. I thought I'd get here first to talk to you."</p><p>"M-Me!? ... I'm not too special, I'm afraid, regardless, I want to see what he has to say and if he made any progress."</p><p>"Hmph." </p><p>How could he afford to trust anyone after his giant mistake with Kokichi, and now, he had to put his faith in someone he barely knew? He couldn't trust his instinct as a detective so how did he even have a chance in hell to defend his own life? Dammit. If Phoenix definitely had the most renown in this world then Shuichi could in fact not distrust his defense attorney, right? </p><p>How could he diffuse this situation with Trucy? Terrible with girls and worse luck with love or romance with any gender. He was too obtuse and oblivious but she was proudly displaying her affection. Did anyone notice? </p><p>It wasn't too bad, he hoped at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: you're not alone from FFIX</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time for detective work and despite it being Shuichi's forte, he wasn't exactly thrilled or particularly keen on going back to the crime scene but Phoenix accompanied him along and that sort of companionship eased the SHSL detective greatly; so how could he ever repay the compassion and even the dedication that Phoenix showed to not only him but every other client he had? Shuichi was going too far back when the white chalk line of the body set a terrible toll on him nearly posturing a vomiting stance but with all the retching, it never got easier. Why couldn't he have turned away from it all? And how could the police officers tie him into this case? He surely hadn't touched any evidence or had a motive for the murder, correct? Who was the victim, anyhow? He couldn't tell but Phoenix appeared a bit disturbed at what the odd looking detective was saying.</p><p>Why draw it back? </p><p>Then the words on the ground were sighted and taking a breath, a fatal attempt in any case had Shuichi violently screaming in his head and throwing a small fit throughout his body. There it was clear as day, written in blood almost faded but still legible.         </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Who wrote this? Who's body was found here? Who's mangled up corpse did Shuichi see that day when he came to this strange world? Is this why? But how could the police know that he was the only one...unless it was planned? Who would plan a murder then frame him? This wasn't good and knowing someone planted the body was sickening, gross and worse off, terrifying. Someone brought Shuichi here to kill him. To frame him for the murder of someone he didn't know? Unless. His face went pale and stumbling over, tears struck him violently.</p><p>"Are you...Shuichi! You're shaking!" Phoenix cried out grabbing Shuichi by his shoulders and grounding him firmly, but his body, stubborn as it should be, was refusing to obey. Why him? Had his powers of deduction been reduced to nothing? Had he been the only one to be transported here? No, someone that knew him maybe even intimately but the list was endless to him. Endless and pointless to speculate on but finding a voice to stand on was the most difficult aspects now but it was important to let the shaking discontinue.</p><p>"I...I see it."</p><p>"I do too. It doesn't bode well."</p><p>"What did that detective tell you?"</p><p>"He told me that the body belonged to a girl-Jane Doe-"</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat despite the bitterness of a world that kept piling it upon his weaken shoulders; the weight was too crushing but without Phoenix still supporting Shuichi, would he have collapsed. No more had to be said for he guessed the worst that it was indeed one of his classmates. </p><p>"I know her. I know her and I'm...can we go back to your office?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"Sure. You're the client after all." Phoenix, happy to obliged and like that, the scene transformed and inside the Wright Anything Agency, Shuichi fell upon the couch desperately as if despair cornered him entirely but never saying a word. His eyes shut for a minute before someone sat next to him but with the scent rising from this other person, a wave of gladness ebbed and flowed over his stale tear stains.</p><p>
  <strong>Trucy. </strong>
</p><p>A kind soul.</p><p>A loving one.</p><p>Phoenix Wright had a great daughter and worse of all, Shuichi knew that Trucy and him couldn't...couldn't be anything more, not that he had time for it but rather felt inadequate about it. Although through this, he couldn't help leaning on her slightly and her taking it gently, rustling fingers through his unkempt hair. Phoenix's eyebrows raised a bit as he took a stance of refinery. </p><p>"You have something to say about the crime scene?"</p><p>"I know that girl. I mean, she's probably one of my many classmates at my school but, I can't pinpoint her true identity even with the body in my sight. I remember the body being mangled up so bad that blood stained everything but did she really write my name there? I don't remember seeing it the first time but again, everything from before was a blur."</p><p>He had blanked out entirely, his body had stopped responding and he lost consciousness but there was a hushed whisper in the agency.</p><p>"So you believe that's why-"</p><p>"I know why, Phoenix. I'm not from here, as you can imagine. I'm from elsewhere and while, it's all..."</p><p>"Take all the time you need, Shuichi." Trucy cooed before taking one of his hands and turning over to his cold palm, and tenderly placing it back it in his lap. </p><p>"That's just it, I can't-There's a reason why I'm here and...to pretend it's not about me, is cruel. I've seen death too much yet,"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked tentatively. </p><p>"I come from an academy that made us, my classmates and I, participate in a killing game. I survived along with others."</p><p>"K-Killing game!?" Trucy gasped.</p><p>"It was sick. It was disgusting. I can hardly fathom why anyone took pleasure in it but there was 16 of us, we were chosen for our talents, and were forced to kill each other and then..." Bowing his head, tears and anguish threatened to unravel him but even if the faces of the Agency blurred.</p><p>He didn't know how to get out of this one.</p><p>How to get out of this piling sorrow.</p><p>How could he get out of this?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: Chikai (Oath) by Utada Hikaru</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain.</p><p>It always drenched up the pain, the unrelenting sorrow that kept soaring in Shuichi's heart and after divulging about all he could do was face the old memories, the old wounds, and yet, he couldn't bear but run out in protest to the murder that was praised by many others, that audience. What that his reality? </p><p>"Shuichi! Wait!"</p><p>"Trucy? W-What-"</p><p>"I can't imagine the pain you're experiencing but don't shut us out, don't shut me out!" Trucy cried in her own protest but if he would submit to his fate, this would be the last goodbye and he'd accept the guilty verdict. What could she know? What trauma did fill his unbridled heart which overflowed and drowned the world if it could. He couldn't smile anymore and could he fire Phoenix Wright? </p><p>"T-Trucy, this isn't about you or-"</p><p>"I don't care! I care about you-I don't understand why a very kind and sweet person like you has to be alone now. Don't shut me away, Shuichi!" Her tears were beautiful and shone in the downpour but would he be find on his own? "I care so much and I don't know why either..."</p><p>"T-Trucy..."</p><p>Never ending anguish.</p><p>Would the rain ever leave him alone? The rain held up the tears he couldn't cry, the rain were his tears. The sky was sobbing along him and now, Trucy. Did Shuichi expect or experience more of this "sentiment" than now? When Trucy happened to shove all her heart towards him. There was no ending, no beginning, only a constant middle and he wondered where the warmth could be. Wondered when, lips brushed against his, and time slowed and the droplets dripped heavily off his fine eyelashes, almost ending the agony in the very depths of a soul long forgotten.</p><p>He mattered.</p><p>She mattered.</p><p>The deaths mattered and somehow, living with thieves and saying no to it all couldn't be helped or hindered yet, he meant all he could mutter, and all that he knew that Trucy Wright was close, and kissing lightly on his own chapped and moist lips. If everything was just right, if he could make promises to her and him, so he had to choose the words cautiously and not say what he didn't mean. Too many people did that and no mistakes could ever be made. Did he have it in him to be frank and pure?</p><p>Could he have fallen in love again?</p><p>Was it too soon for that?</p><p>Did she know it too?</p><p>He didn't need to think twice on his heart and the fear evaporating through him as her presence made him feel closer than ever. Made it worth while to be in love again, after losing so many dear people and Kaede. He noticed in the darkest part of the squall that she radiated with life and ethereal beauty, nothing ephemeral, all too true. Could he trust love again? Could he continue reissuing the same mistakes? Could he actually start anew with her? If he chose to stay in this world?</p><p>He kissed back harder and stayed the chaste course, instead of rushing into impulsive fields, he just held still and embraced her which she fell perfectly into, her hat crumpling underneath them. What did love play in this? Love within a murder investigation? </p><p>"Don't you d-dare go...don't you dare fire daddy or leave. He'll save you and we'll be happy, you and I, together..." She stuttered as the tears washed over her soft lips, which he tasted so much. </p><p>"T-Trucy...."</p><p>
  <strong>It was an oath.</strong>
</p><p>There was more to tell and record but then, as a person undeserving of love and affection, Trucy poured it out honestly, and like that, the rain became gentler and easily to carry around. Easier as they kissed in the rain further.</p><p>How could he deny someone else?</p><p>Someone so pure and wonderful?</p><p>
  <strong>It was an oath and he'd carry that moment forward, just the two of them.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Floatable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: floatable by Mao <br/>From Code Realize</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raindrop by raindrop, the umbrella went up and as constant the squall continued, Shuichi never forgot the taste of the wetness between their lips; Although the memories of those raindrops threatened the very city as if the sky sobbed along with the SHSL Detective and the current case, the murder case, he couldn't lose the expression and steadiness of that warm embrace and them both forgoing anything more than each other in that moment. He was given a cell by Phoenix, an old phone, which Shuichi summarized was older than him but glad to be in contact no matter what so he kept it close in the detention center.</p><p>"Anything more?" Phoenix asked tentatively, one morning in the agency's office now with a stern look in his eyes as the trial was scheduled for the very next day. The day that Shuichi feared with little evidence. "Do you any recollections of anything more?"</p><p>Shuichi's head hung a bit high as Trucy's hands stroked the very fine edges of his palm before retreating in a rushed way as if to hide their relationship, almost to an extent but was it known? Shaking his head, he knew the answers to the many questions that were gathered and all it depended on him along with the verdict.  How much did anyone know? More than him? No, shaking with the heaviest sinking expression, he could feign something else, but resting his head back, his voice came back weaker than ever.</p><p>"Yes, there is more, about this killing game, and I w-want to be honest here, I don't belong here. This isn't meant to happen because I was there at the end of the killing game. I survived it and now, I'm here."</p><p>"I don't get it?"</p><p>"I'm saying that I don't recognize this world. I don't belong here and I have a feeling that the person that wrote that message knew me. Could have been one of the survivors."</p><p>"A-Are you saying that someone killed them because they survived?" Apollo interrupted swiftly, "That's cruel-"</p><p>"That's what I am proposing. Someone wants revenge for us surviving and dismantling the killing game."</p><p>"You ended it? How can you be so sure?"</p><p>Phoenix and Trucy listened intently.</p><p>"The mastermind died as we were leaving and the academy was blown up for good measure by another good friend..."</p><p>"M-Mastermind?"</p><p>"Yes, the one that continued the killing game for 53 seasons. There were more victims and each time, they were subjected to this horror. I don't know who I really was in the beginning but, this is me now."</p><p>More questions and how could Shuichi even approach them? How could anything be satisfactory to his defense? To Trucy? No, every explanation was a step backwards and once more, nonsensical. How could he really? How could he really with the fragilest heart? Chances had to be taken and tomorrow, he'd accept that.</p><p>"I'm confused." Trucy at long last said.</p><p>"I was, too, but it's better to just leave it be."</p><p>Words turning into dust and forgetting till they moved on, but could he refuse to answer anymore? Did he deserve this karma? No, the killing game had already ended but suffering was on the higher level than it could be, but why? Why taunt him? Why frame him for murder? Why write his name in blood? Was that the victim's handwriting?</p><p>"Shuichi?" Phoenix moved slightly up from his position, almost taking in the very breath that Shuichi was giving out, but could the seriousness of the situation be more light? Could it just end? Could the finale come already? "You have to help us."</p><p>Almost pleading.</p><p>"Our memories were taken from us before the game and given false ones to explain why we were there; In the end, it was to murder for the pleasure of an audience. I don't know how it was done but it was. You can either believe me or not..."</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>A resignation?</p><p>Relief?</p><p>"It is my motto to believe in my clients and that doesn't change here."</p><p>"Do you want to believe me, a boy that calls himself an detective?"</p><p>"I believe in you and your skills."</p><p>Faith.</p><p>Something Shuichi lacked in himself and ultimately in others, so why reset all he had learned? Why forge ahead if all gained was lost? </p><p>"Then, tomorrow, I want you to be sure, Phoenix, I want you to be sure about me."</p><p>It had to be.</p><p>Don't be so serious.</p><p>Don't be so serious. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Turnabout Detective Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please state your name and occuption."</p><p>"Shuichi Saihara. Super High School Level Detective."</p><p>"And what does that mean?" Came the snarky reply from the prosecution, a man that seemed twisted and dark around the eyes and had a hawk by his side. But could Shuichi remain under this pressure without breaking? He frowned heavily before returning his eyes to the man then to Phoenix and Apollo on his side.</p><p>"It means, I'm an elite student and was selected by my school to be an ultimate and that's what I am."</p><p>"Simple and egocentric, your honor." The prosecutor confidently exclaimed but in this, Shuichi's fists came down, tears almost stinging his eyes and latching onto his fine eyelashes.</p><p>"No, it's not that. I didn't choose to be an ultimate. I don't know what I am but I am capable of detective work which I performed in my own trials."</p><p>"Trials?" The judge finally speaking at last, flabbergasted by it. "What ever do you mean?"</p><p>A court of lies that led only to many multiple homicides and then, the end of the game, but could Shuichi even perform to his own words? Could he commit perjury? It was always so simple yet, his heart throbbed at the mere thought of the judge's inquiries and the constant bickering back and forth from the defense and prosecution.</p><p>"Your honor, if I am honest with the court and...myself. I wish to explain that I was put in a terrible position to commit murder that I would not do. I only sought to live in that nightmare but to suggest I did this...the evidence, is, I might know the victim. I know the victim."</p><p>Gasps stormed the audience and even, it paused the motions of the trial.</p><p>Did he really know? Could he really retell all the sordid details that held the weight on his shoulders? That he often cursed being a part of it. Sure, the memories were slowly filling into his mind but wasting no more time, his voice, despite how shaky it was, resounded on a level that he hoped never reach again. The identity of the victim...the identity of victim. Clutching his head harder as aches cracked in his fragile bones, almost as his voice gained more confidence. He knew without a doubt.</p><p>"Defendant, anything to add?" The judge questioned faintly.</p><p>"You see, your honor, this defendant is full of cowardice-" The prosecutor began smearing Shuichi's good name, all so simple and clean.</p><p>"<strong>NO</strong>! I didn't think that I'd see her again...it was my friend, the Super High School Level Mage, Himiko Yumeno!"</p><p>Yes, that was correct but how did his heart and memories collide at that realization that he had lost Himiko, the poor girl that went through so much transformation in the span of gaining then losing Tenko, a friend or more. Or more, just like Shuichi and Kaede. Just like Kaede...could he wind up the tears that felt fresh in his mind?</p><p>"How do you know that for certain, defendant?" The Judge asked.</p><p>"Because, I realized it's all she was wearing when we escaped the academy, together with another friend." Speaking softly now but certainly full of despair. </p><p>Oh, Himiko...</p><p>Oh, Himiko...</p><p>He was cruel to let her die now after blossoming but with some heart in it, Shuichi had to retain faith in himself and in this legal system.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Turnabout Detective Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, short chapter! Hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Himiko.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Himiko.</strong>
</p><p>How could this happen? Peeling away from the memory and focusing back on the trial at hand, Shuichi found the suspicious on him fully. He knew the victim but would it be possible for him to commit this crime? Did Phoenix and Apollo find that evidence needed to clear Shuichi's name?</p><p>"Your honor, listen to the defendant, why would he kill a fellow friend after escaping that harrowing academy?"</p><p>"OBJECTION!" Blackquill slammed his fists down. "Tsk. Wright dono, did you forget the damning evidence on the body?"</p><p>Evidence? Damning?</p><p>What could it be?</p><p>Shuichi's face darkened as if clouds were brewing above him yet, he had to be stronger than this, he had to because this wasn't the first but last time he'd be put on trial and be proven innocent. This brought him back to memories, long buried and tossed asunder-Kaede, the mastermind, the Killing Game, all of this nonsense because of a show that he may or may not have signed up for but was this the type of person he was before?</p><p>"And pray tell was that? His hat?"</p><p>"Yes, his hat. He was seen wearing this before the murder." A smug grimness to Prosecutor Blackquill's words struck Shuichi as odd. His hat. Didn't he discard it after Kaede's "punishment"? He did and left it at the academy to rot with the shyness and cowardice that he couldn't recognize then as she had been innocent and set up by the mastermind the entire time.</p><p>"He was found with no hat by the body, so how can you claim that he was seen with a hat-"</p><p>"Because I have a witness that saw it."</p><p>"Your honor, call this witness to the stand for their testimony."</p><p>"Prosecutor Blackquill, call your witness."</p><p>"Simple."</p><p>The double doors opened and there standing was a face he'd never expect to see in a million years or at least now after the whole Danganronpa fiasco.</p><p>"State your name and occupation." The judge stated calmly.</p><p>"It's Maki Harukawa and I'm a student."</p><p>
  <strong>MAKI!</strong>
</p><p>"Very well, start your testimony."</p><p>"Yes, well, I saw the defendant, Shuichi Saihara with his hat arguing with Himiko and what I couldn't hear, it was terrible. I didn't approach him because we had gotten lost after escaping the academy but he was real angry. So angry that when I looked around, Himiko was lying down, mutilated as he ran off and that's all I saw. I contacted police immediately after."</p><p>"Seems simple to me, Wright dono."</p><p>"OBJECTION! Ms. Harukawa, you said you saw the argument getting heated, correct?" Phoenix immediately countered hearing the same contradiction like Shuichi had.</p><p>"Yes." Stoic face.</p><p>"Then explain why and how we found him at the scene still."</p><p>"He must have came back and-"</p><p>"Impossible. From the phone records, which is more evidence to clear my defendant, and will be submitted to the court," a thin slender white paper was handed to the judge promptly by Apollo. "is the time and location of not only where the body was at but, where the defendant was found and which had the evidence, again which I submit this cellphone with Ms. Harukawa's fingerprints on. She was still at the scene when she called while my defendant was passed out. He walked in at the time of the murder that occurred."</p><p>Phoenix held up the plastic bag with the flip phone still inside.</p><p>MAKI!</p><p>MAKI!</p><p>"So from my understanding, the hat means nothing since it's been forged. "</p><p>"HOLD IT. Tsk tsk." Blackquill gave his uneasy smirk before propping himself up to look way more menacing. "Are you saying that the prosecution FORGED evidence to convict the defendant? Why would that be done? We're not corrupt."</p><p>"Yes, and I'll prove it too!"</p><p>There was a murmur in the courtroom and all Shuichi could do was breathe in and out, inhale, exhale but with any luck, his hands trembled. Why would Maki lie like that? They came out together and...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Last Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter :/ I'm sorry! At least I updated a bit!<br/>Song title: Last Surprise by Lyn Persona 5</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lies.</strong>
</p><p>Lies, and Shuichi hadn't fathomed that Maki could be the first to spout them in front of the court like that, and as Shuichi sat in the defendant box, he frozen. Froze at the prospects of being betrayed but it wouldn't be the first or last time as people were often this way but casting aside this moment, his tears stung the worst as they were the only moving parts available; But Phoenix was determined and more than likely, it was his voice that cut through that petrifaction that Shuichi sat himself in.</p><p>"Why would the prosecution dare lie and fake evidence to convict the defendant?" Blackquill merely laughed at the notion of the corruption that the dark age of the law continued to plague them all.</p><p>"Because, the motives are clear in this paper, the same one I submitted to the court, which are the call records from an additional phone and tracing the number several times and it all comes back to the prosecutor's office."</p><p>Gasps were audible and the judge was highly surprised by this.</p><p>"Is there anymore evidence backing this up?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, besides the calls, there isn't much but it still ties the witness-"</p><p>
  <strong>"HOLD IT!"</strong>
</p><p>Blackquill pounded his palms flat down, now no longer amused and losing some patience in the defense's take of the events, because who could believe that? That the prosecution could be involved in this particular case? Even Shuichi couldn't find the direct connection, but why did Phoenix believe in one? Why would anyone? Why would he even doubt Maki? He could and would after that testimony. After that. After all that but with some renewed interest, Maki remained stoic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very short chapter but it sets up for more to happen, don't you think?</p><p>Song title: cancer by MCR</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I..."</p><p>"You what, defendant?"</p><p>Too certain, too absurd that it had to be true, right? Right then, Shuichi felt the guilty verdict in his throat and sure enough, the judge would definitely agree with that but could it just end with coincidences? The SHSL Detective, however, his talent despite being forged, he still held great promise to his analytical mind and soulful existence, but was that enough? Was that enough without the evidence? How could Maki betray him after all they've been through? How could their friendship be hinged like this? All on those same lies, right?</p><p>"I know what she wanted from me...this isn't my friend! This isn't <em>my</em> <strong>MAKI!</strong>"</p><p>"You mean-"</p><p>"AN IMPOSTOR and I WILL EXPOSE HER!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. After The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: after the fire from Carole&amp;tuesday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who could react to Shuichi's outburst?</p><p>Who could really take in the reality of the reaction that murmured into the crowd and even into the trial? There was no turning back and there was no else proposing this hypothetical situation but with a fist raised and feeling more than himself, Shuichi was more than sure. Maki wouldn't and couldn't dare break all that was achieved after that last trial. No, the one that defeated Tsumugi and finally the Danganronpa games. No more. No more yet, gripping now the bars, Shuichi's long lashed eyes closed briefly as he felt the heart thudding on ward.</p><p>"You can!?" Phoenix let his own burst of confusion wave into the courtroom but with a quiet nod of determination, Shuichi let out an intake of air.</p><p>"I can and will do it this way."</p><p>Maki, stoic, as always was not the person he recognized.</p><p>Not the one that had fallen in love with Kaito Momota, the SHSL Astronaut, or rather, a simple willing participant in the Killing Game, but with a tear towards the tears that Shuichi ought to have shed, his words began cutting.</p><p>"Remember what you did for Kaito? Remember how we both felt after the second to last trial? Right, Maki?"</p><p>"S-Shuichi, don't be silly, Kaito is f-"</p><p>"No, he's nothing of the sort and the real Maki would know that."</p><p>"Badgering the witness, eh?" Blackquill countered suddenly yet nothing was set in stone and somehow, Shuichi had to keep coming up with questions that the real Maki knew if the impostor had gaps then, everything would be revealed. </p><p>"No. I'm taking over my own defense and ask the witness how we faced the truth of the death in the fifth trial. You and I were joined by Monokuma, and we found out the harsh truth, didn't we? Then answer me! WHO WAS IN THE EXISAL!" </p><p>"I-I-that happened so long Shuichi-"</p><p>"THEN TELL ME, MAKI HARUKAWA!"</p><p>"Objection!" Blackquill shouted or at least tried to gain any semblance of Shuichi's thinking but this was a still a case to win for the prosecution.</p><p>"No, let the witness answer, Mr. Saihara." The judge spoke up.</p><p>"I agree with that."</p><p>"Surely you can't, Wright-dono?" </p><p>"Let him, Blackquill." Apollo spoke softly.</p><p>"Go right ahead, Mr. Saihara."</p><p>"Thank you, judge. Anyhow-" Shuichi held his breath for a mere moment to catch the words tumbling out his throat. "Who was in there? Out of all the classmates that survived, who was there? How many were left then?"</p><p>"SHUICHI!"</p><p>"No, you're not Maki, as she wouldn't hesitate on the answer that we both keep inside and it's someone we hold so dear. Someone that kept our spirits alive and saved you from certain death from becoming the blackened. You should know. YOU DON'T and that makes it clear that you aren't who you are meant to be! Isn't that right, Tsumugi? However you survived, this game is done. Where is the real Maki?"</p><p>Maki bowed her head but with a glance, she began undressing and like that, before their eyes, and imagination, Maki was replaced by Tsumugi Shirogane.</p><p>What now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ordinary World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter, I'm afraid! More is coming up, so stay tuned~</p><p>Song title: ordinary world by Duran Duran</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tsumugi!</strong>
</p><p>Shuichi couldn't escape the ghost of her even after all, but it was crazy and delusion, though with a handful of moments, the courtroom dissolved into the memories of another day, of another time, and he found himself stepping into the hallway, splashing his face in the water fountain; with Phoenix and Apollo staying besides a very flustered Shuichi as more of the past had to be dug up. No, no, it didn't have to be this way, right?</p><p>Where the hell was Maki?</p><p>Where the hell did Shuichi really land into this nightmare? </p><p>He grasped at the words that would become phrases inside his parched throat even if he couldn't say it right now, his heart was wildly fluttering at the mere exhaustion plaguing him.</p><p>Phoenix Wright tried to ease the tensions but drawing back at his own awkwardness, and maybe unable to diverge the truth from Shuichi anymore, there was some resolve left in the SHSL Detective although how big or small it might be, there could be any chance.</p><p>"Will you start explaining who that was at the defendant stand?"</p><p>"Tsumugi Shirogane. The mastermind of the Killing Game, the 53rd, that I was in with my friends and..."</p><p>"How did you know it was...?"</p><p>"Mr. Wright, listen to me, this is beyond any court of law, believe me. Help me find this truth, alright? That's what I am good for." Shuichi was shaken to the very structure of his being and his nerves frayed at the edges of his knowledge and understanding about the truth that he didn't recognize. Though his voice was very much caught off guard by the approaching footsteps.</p><p>"Shuichi! Don't give up!"</p><p>Trucy.</p><p>How enthusiastic and so very misplaced in him but what else was new with him? This pathetic shell of a person?</p><p>"Daddy can help you. Him and Apollo, believe in them, all right? Besides, it's not over. This is a break-"</p><p>"That's right Trucy, honey." Phoenix sweetly replied patting the very much late teenager on the head but pressing onto Shuichi further was the ordinary of his own anguish. Memories flooded into his eyelids as he shut them. "Shuichi?"</p><p>That voice...</p><p>Calling to him...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You know you can't go like this..."</strong>
</p><p>Kaede?</p><p>Was he having a mental breakdown in front of his lawyers? In front of Trucy? And anyone else? But no, the world was halting before him, and as he stepped over the feet of everyone, his heart went up to a frenzied level. How could he forget about Kaede? How could he stop loving the very easiness of of her hands? The same ones that were draped on his shoulders.</p><p>"Then tell me what to do...what to believe, please, don't...leave me again."</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, Shuichi, you've been so good to me and to my memory. Don't you think it's time to let it go?"</strong>
</p><p>"You mean you? I could never-"</p><p>
  <strong>"I can't stay long but what I can say is that...."</strong>
</p><p>Oh no, he was losing the voice and the message that she was trying to convey to him, but she was gone, but if Tsumugi was alive, couldn't Kaede be the same? Bracing himself, he allowed the overwhelming heart of the matter swallow him whole till his eyes widen at the unchanging scene, as if nothing had happened, but was that exchange in his mind? </p><p>No, it had been real and he'd to let it go for the sake of his remaining friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Move Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: move mountains from Carole&amp;Tuesday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathless.</p><p>It was harder the first time and even worse than the second time but here was the mastermind, Tsumugi, all in the dreaded glory, the same glory and arrogance of her knowing the truth. </p><p>Please no more.</p><p>Was Kaede always with him? Was that break from this reality what he truly needed? Was she still here? His heart thudded as anxiety swirled in him and as his finger came up imitating Phoenix. </p><p>"You're wrong!"</p><p>His catchphrase didn't end here as the spirit of his defense attorney hung in his raging mind, but if it meant defeating Tsumugi and the prosecution that conspired against him. </p><p>"OH, Shuichi, you think the world is yours? The game is again alive!"</p><p>"I won't allow you to pit us against your schemes. Whatever revenge you want against me...whatever you've done to Maki...I will find her and end this hopeless battle!"</p><p>"Such enthusiasm and hope. Is that what you'll accept this time?"</p><p>"No, I told you that I reject them both and that, there is a truth to the reality I'm in."</p><p>"Do you truly believe in that?"</p><p>"Yes. How could I live with myself...you..."</p><p>The deaths weren't meaningless...none of it was but here was Tsumugi saying again otherwise, though the loss wasn't new, it was reopened and bleeding.</p><p>"Maybe, I cosplayed as someone so important...your friend, right Mr. Wright?"</p><p>Phoenix was filled into the silence and the beguiling words of Tsumugi but wasn't taken in which Shuichi hoped yet he doubted with the trickery that she often sought and used. </p><p>What did she mean?</p><p>Did she overtake the prosecutor? Was this prosecutor friends with Phoenix? </p><p>What would occur now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rays of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: Rays of Light by TPR</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're wrong! You'd get-"</p><p>Tsumugi's sharpness and even manical tone reached the strings that held Shuichi in place and whatever she prepared to say, it wasn't the least bit good nor welcoming: although the words would be damaging, it had to met all the way from him aka not giving up and being vehemently opposed. It had to be this way but with the way that things continued to twirl and swirl themselves in, he thought that perhaps that there were different rules to this world that nulled Tsumugi's ultimate ability but if this was a way to get back at him, it for sure worked.</p><p>"I thought so too, but, does it matter? This is a perfect position for me to get a taste of that hope versus despair."</p><p>Trembling hard, Phoenix's voice died then and Apollo didn't seize what he could have in his possession but like that, Shuichi would be the defense counsel that he desperately sought, no offense to Phoenix or even rest of the Wright and Co. offices and more than anything, was Trucy watching this very moment? Where was she? She could be in those stands but here, this world's rules even logic remained unknown but, regardless, Tsumugi would bring back the madness of the Killing Game to this court room.</p><p>"NO, you're wrong-I won't let it. You won't gamble these people's lives!"</p><p>"Oh, the brave, Shuichi! Don't you wish to know what happened to your friend, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" Tsumugi's tone went up and down, to the point of that Shuichi was reminded of a rollercoaster though, there was no real end to her scheming but did that mean that the prosecution was gone in which, Mr. Wright's friend's life was in danger? But Shuichi didn't hold his tongue.</p><p>"Where is Maki and Mr. Wright's friend!?"</p><p>"Oooooh, look at the very-"</p><p>"OBJECTION!" The unison of Blackquill, Apollo and Phoenix rung out and like that, the reality of tears struck Shuichi harder and the lull wasn't there anymore. What else could Tsumugi do than lie and cheat in this court room? In honestly, she had no chance to present herself as the victim but the villain was definitely not her role but instigator. How could she do this?</p><p>How could she continue with a futile game? </p><p>A game that no longer had any viewers...</p><p>"You object to the game?" She questioned softly as if giving more airs to her deception and once her eyes betrayed more of her corruption and the mastermind aspect wasn't hers to live through-she wasn't Junko or whomever but Tsumugi Shirogane, the ultimate mastermind. Putting aside any gentlemen ideas that Shuichi could hone, and instead taking a cue from his defense attorneys.</p><p>"You think that's it's all games to you but in reality, you've deceived even the worst of yourself. Tsumugi, why continue this 'game' here when no one cares to watch? When in fact you're turning this whole trial into a circus? Maybe worse than that...and I won't allow you to get anyone here involved in your twisted timing of words and game. You hear me? There isn't a game to be played here-no, hope versus despair here. NONE!"</p><p>"Oh wow, Shuichi's mad."</p><p>"It's more than that. I'm enraged but as the façade of my old life that I can't quite remember, I'll use my talents to save the ones that can't do it themselves!"</p><p>Watch him.</p><p>Was Shuichi a hero?</p><p>Was more done? </p><p>"As it seems that the defendant is..." The judge began suddenly, and like that the bubble that held Shuichi, didn't pop but became huge and encompassing, just what ought to happen. "We'll adjourn for-"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Miss Tsumugi, we're going to end today's trial and allow both sides to reconvene tomorrow afternoon..."</p><p>It wasn't over but even Shuichi could see that the fate of all rested in his gentle and smooth palms, and like before, he'd guide all to the natural conclusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The End is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: The End is coming by 8eight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A touch.</strong>
</p><p>A sideways glance.</p><p>Trucy was too sweet in the moments of despair that Shuichi found in the depths of his swelling heart, the same that warned him of the danger of Tsumugi being alive and worse of all, the sentiments of the past that he fought back. Where was Maki? What happened to Phoenix's friend, the chief prosecutor? Phoenix was adamant and Shuichi could feel it in the timber in his attorney's voice.</p><p>She traced her fingers clumsily from Shuichi's sleeve to his collar before he uncharacteristically snatched her hand, grasping at the very truth that could jeopardized them. </p><p>Phoenix Wright was gone, and Shuichi's inner instincts were to say that he'd been abandoned surely, it wasn't the case? Surely, he wasn't alone? </p><p>"Trucy, we need to figure this out..."</p><p>"You were so brave but, I don't know what happened to daddy or Apollo."</p><p>"I guess they need more time-"</p><p>"Shuichi." The timber of her tone set some shockwaves to his core but still holding on, still wishing more for any real conclusion, he gave a shake, if wanting to ease his aching head. "You've done this before, haven't you?"</p><p>"Yes, it's all like I've said, still," A pause, a gentle one, but tears were already singing in Trucy's eyelashes and like that, she closed those same brilliant blue eyes and those tears sparkled and splashed heavily on Shuichi's pale cheeks. Rubbing his thumb over her own swollen misery, the despair is what Tsumugi kept feeding on and they ought to not let it be so. They couldn't get into the fight of hope versus despair, here, not in this world, and Shuichi wouldn't allow it.  No, he couldn't.</p><p>"Shuichi."</p><p>"Don't worry, Trucy, I'll definitely win this case and prove my innocent and bring back everyone that is in danger. I promise that much for us."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Words that held meaning, maybe an embrace was in order? Maybe Shuichi could prove to himself that he was worthy? No, falling in love was beyond his scope but here, it was evident in the way she glanced at him, and the moments felt warm and special. </p><p>Again, he couldn't react with much vigor except to say a simple "Thank you."</p><p>"You're silly!" She exclaimed and like that, the moment in the defendant hall felt like an echo facing eternity, but the worries still creased the edges of her eyes, and thinness of her lips still managed to be full with words.</p><p>"You can cry. It's...I've cried myself so many times and you can do it, too."</p><p>"R-Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's okay."</p><p>A hand placed over his mouth as to halt his own lips from quivering, as if the answers weren't forthcoming, as it felt hopeless but no hope here, no despair either, and certainly that sort of battle didn't deserve to find itself in court.</p><p>"After this is over, I won't be able to stay."</p><p>"Let's not think like that, Shuichi." </p><p>"T-Trucy,"</p><p>Wouldn't Phoenix be back, right? Where had everyone gone? Had the case been dealt with? Was there a deal Shuichi meant to concede to? "Let's find Mr. Wright and Apollo, too."</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Hand in hand, jostling the jumbled expressions in his heart, it all had to wait for these next steps could determine more than his innocence, maybe a way home? A way from Danganronpa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Arise Within You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: Arise Within You from Parasite Eve OST</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running.</p><p>Running to no finish line rather a scene of another murder or rather finding out one that was committed under their noses, and Shuichi recognized the body-Maki and his own foot stains reflecting the bloodied mess; like before, he was imprisoned and charged with this murder. How could he be here at this scene? How could his pin be left at this murder scene? Couldn't people have faith in him?  </p><p>How did he find this again? </p><p>How did he manage to stretch his legs to the new scene before him? There had been doubt and he had been granted some freedom to investigate as the false title of SHSL Detective rung on his name proper. </p><p>"STAY BACK!" </p><p>"Shuichi? What-"</p><p>"Mr. Wright, did you find anything to help your friend?"</p><p>Phoenix gave a brief nod before reaching and grabbing Shuichi's sleeve as if it was the last thing to cling on to. Though ignoring this glory scene of Maki's head detached from her body and her body extremely bludgeoned. </p><p>Shuichi's eyes darted from the scene and like that, his stomach rumbled and whatever food he had acquired spilled out in a stream. It wouldn't be the end but...</p><p>"Why are you here? Did-"</p><p>"Didn't Trucy or even Apollo tell you that-"</p><p>"Nevermind, it looks like I missed that message, still," the nokia was up in Phoenix's face before pocketing it. "you knew this person, too?"</p><p>"Y-Yes. Listen, Mr. Wright, this isn't anything you can win-"</p><p>"Don't say that. I am your attorney and I have experience, regardless, I know you're innocent of any murder! I have the evidence to prove it too, don't you worry, Shuichi."</p><p>Couldn't have said it better but even if Phoenix Wright believed in Shuichi Saihara, couldn't this be worse? And what evidence did he have connecting Tsumugi for this murder and kidnapping, too? </p><p>Wouldn't it be better to just die? </p><p>No.</p><p>"Just no more, Mr. Wright..."</p><p>"HEY! Shuichi!?"</p><p>The ground flipped with the sky and darkness overtook the lingering senses that Shuichi accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Adios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song title: Adios by La oreja de Van Gogh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to discuss the real possibility that my old friend is in danger ..."</p><p>Shuichi's eyes remained glassy and out of touch, almost as perpetual melancholy reached and struck the essence of the SHSL Detective, but what did that title mean? What did it carry except more expectations? So foolhardy that they'd need to be to solve this case; even if more twists would reveal themselves to them yet, could they in any amount of wisdom wish to follow through this second murder?  Though Phoenix's voice was slowly going in one ear to the other for Shuichi, the death of Maki still replaying the scene he found her in. How could Tsumugi be so cruel but what tied her to this crime if she was in the possession of the court? Was she?  Where was she, the mastermind? </p><p>Surely, that was the answer. </p><p>Surely, the gripping of his sleeves only produced too much pain but with the flashes of white, even, anger, all were in vain, though, he couldn't tell except for the ending that was hurling towards them all.</p><p>Was it an ending or better off, a better middle than they hoped? </p><p>"Where's Tsumugi Shirogane? Is she...?"</p><p>"She disappeared after the recess. We only have a day or two left to prove your innocent and I have no doubt that, Miss Shirogane is the cause of your problems."</p><p>Despair.</p><p>That's what it has been all along, right?</p><p>Hope vs Despair</p><p>There was a audience...</p><p>"Mr. Wright!?" Apollo quickly barged in brandishing spoken word as if it fit the physical plain, as if the lockdown was insecure in this junior defense attorney.  Phoenix's head popped up a bit but the harsh heaving that Apollo acquired was interrupting him. Harder and harder to understand.</p><p>"It's that witness, Mr.Wright! She's-She's taken over the court room!"</p><p>It wasn't Shuichi's running that held him back rather the anguish and worry washing over him further down the hallways to the courtroom, and the horror spread above and around him.</p><p>Monokuma.</p><p>"No..no..."</p><p>The world was again black and white to Shuichi as chains and shackles held the audience together and the judge was still at his post but...</p><p>"A bear?" Apollo questioned raising up his arm and his bracelet shone, and Shuichi could swell that he couldn't tell any lies then, so why was this unknown unthinkable force projecting into his thoughts so wildly? </p><p>"Don't underestimate him, don't, because you'll regret it." </p><p>A warning that was breathing into Shuichi and all he could do was face it again, face the very face of a mastermind. </p><p>Was his fragile body up for it? </p><p>After losing two dear friends?</p><p>Yes. So bid adios to this game and somehow, the locks were fall and...locks? </p><p>"Court is now in session." </p><p>The judge.</p><p>Yes, indeed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter but an update is an update, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was unreal and whatever words that Shuichi couldn't find in the moment as the whole nightmare of the Killing Game bloomed in this innocent room, but it only filled him with determination not to allow the despair get to him. What of Phoenix or anyone else? What were they thinking? Regardless, facing the fear of Tsumugi and Monokuma again felt daunting and despair inducing though this time, no one would receive punishment and he'd rid himself of this Killing Game. Of this trial.</p><p>He was beyond prepared to face the fear, allowing any tears to dry as well as any heart beat to be the way forward.</p><p>"You think you can do this here, Tsumugi!? You think that we'll give into your games but we won't!" He declared pointing at Tsumugi who clung into the shadows and on to Monokuma. She was a poor mastermind and one that would lose. Lose for good, too.</p><p>"Pupupup, oh, Shuichi has backbone. I like it!"</p><p>"In this place, we follow the rules of the law here and not your sick game!"</p><p>"Shuichi, haven't you learned by your friends' murders that you're still numero uno on the suspect list because I said so?" </p><p>Shuichi was nudged a bit by Phoenix, who gave an uneasy expression but it was natural because Tsumugi thought that recreating the class trial meant gaining power which Shuichi would take away from even if he didn't have his friends here because he made new ones. New ones with the tenacity to move on ward.</p><p>"It's already been proven that you're the murderer and not me, especially with Maki's killing. I was still in the custody of Mr. Wright and his associates."</p><p>Monokuma gave a squeal. </p><p>"How dare you be so meeeean Shuichi?"</p><p>There was no way than to put on the face of determination and not hope, because the whole debate between both just led to some sick satisfaction to Tsumugi, who no longer showed herself.</p><p>"Show yourself, Tsumugi!" He demanded in a voice that boomed and shook the whole court room. "I'm not giving up for the sake of this world!" </p><p>He wouldn't and couldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Moments to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter <br/>Work has me busy. <br/>Happy holidays!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing.</p><p>It was all words and they weren't enough to fight back at an enemy that hid away and pretended to be a simple little robotic bear, a sickening one at that, but more than determination held onto Shuichi. What was it that continued to blossom more in him? What could it possibly be?</p><p>"PUPUPUPUP, is that all you got, Shuichiiiii?" Monokuma exclaimed almost sending some shivers down Shuichi's spine but like most things, he couldn't have that fear anymore, not when more murders had occurred and not when they were his remaining friends. No more.</p><p>Himiko.</p><p>Maki.</p><p>"Shuichi! I believe in you!"</p><p>Trucy. </p><p>His eyes fogged over for a moment with a bit of years, those singular ones that he had for so long cried with but now were his strength. His raison d'etre. </p><p>Trucy.</p><p>How her kisses tasted bittersweet but like all incoming moments, he had to remain vigil and on topic with Monokuma and that meant bringing out Tsumugi again. He had to keep striving towards this goal. </p><p>"I'm not playing and would rather deal with Tsumugi, right now."</p><p>"I'm afraid she can't be bothered..."</p><p>If Shuichi cursed, if he did then his whole existence would be nothing but books filled with them and his mouth, heck, would be worse off but as he was now, he'd have to take himself as he was if for the sake of clarity of his purpose. The purpose to defeat Tsumugi and clear his name.</p><p>"Then I object to that."</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>"This is not your time, Monokuma. You don't own this world and these people and furthermore-"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The way the wind blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter, I'm afraid</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And....?" </p><p>And what? Didn't Monokuma get it? He lost already, and with that, Shuichi wasn't playing by any set rules in this universe, and surely, Monokuma got that? Surely, he or rather Tsumugi did? How hard was any of this? </p><p>He motioned at the disappearance of his defense lawyer and realized that the main prosecutor Edgeworth (was that his name?) would be rescued and that Monokuma's games were over truly before starting, and Shuichi would make doubly sure. His hands weren't trembling anymore and his spirit was back from the brink. The very one that could cause disaster but like that, he pointed at Monokuma in a most firm way.</p><p>"It's over Tsumugi! There is no trial!" </p><p>"Oh, Shuichiiiiiii...."</p><p>"Don't 'Shuichi' me, let me ask you why you decided to murder my friends? No, you can't stop trying to bring your despair and game to all of us in this time. You're cruel and I'll end this!"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>He got up on the judge's stand and swiped at Monokuma before the bear would claw at him, and like that, Shuichi hit Monokuma causing a hand to reach out from behind him.</p><p>Tsumugi.</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>